Un amour impossible - Pydia
by June Howard
Summary: Lydia ce fait enlever par des loups-garou va-t-elle être sauvée a temps par l'élu de son cœur ? [One Shot] Pydia


**ONE SHOT **

**Peter Hale/Lydia Martin**

Peter Hale était un homme ordinaire aux yeux de tous, mais pas pour notre petite meute du lycée de Beacon Hills, pour beaucoup c'était une « chose » indomptable et dont il fallait toujours ce méfier a cause de ses récents agissement a leurs encontre.

Néanmoins une personne réussissait a voir de la beauté en lui : Lydia.

Lydia était une jeune fille pleine de surprise, c'était une banshee après tout, elle pouvais entendre des choses que personne d'autre ne peut entendre, souvent ce pouvoir l'use, a tel point que le soir elle s'enferme dans sa chambre dans le noir en ce blottissant contre un coussin en ce disant que le lendemain serait meilleur.

Mais il ne fut pas meilleur.

Comme tout les jours, Lydia retrouva ses amis au lycée de Beacon Hills, comme chaque jours elle était impeccable, maquillée d'une façon qui adoucissait son visage et une coiffure sans l'ombre d'une imperfection. Néanmoins dans son esprit tout était en désordre, elle ne dormait plus la nuit faisant cet incessant cauchemar, ce cauchemar dont elle n'osait même pas parler et dont elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le regard vide, Lydia entra en classe, s'assit proche de Stiles et Scott, ses meilleurs amis.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes Scott tapota le dos de la jeune fille, en l'extirpant ainsi de sa rêverie.

- Lydia, tu sent que quelque chose va arriver ?

- C'est Peter, je sent qu'il va arriver quelque chose a Peter...

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Le genre de chose qu'il faut empêcher et vite !

- Dès qu'ont peut on se fait la malle.

Scott fit un signe a Stiles et Isaac en leur indiquant qu'a la moindre occasion il leur faudra partir du lycée. Vingts minutes plus tard la meute au complet fonce chez Derek Hale, le neveux de Peter.

- Vous êtes pas censés être au lycée ? _S'inquiéta Derek_

- Où est Peter ? _Lança Lydia inquiète_

- Je suis là. _Lança Peter en sortant de la douche vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille.- _Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me cherchez ?_ Dit-il avec d'un air perplexe._

_- _Lydia... elle sentais que quelque chose de mal allait t'arriver. _Finit par dire Scott._

Peter restait un moment là a scruter Lydia, il savait très bien que la jeune banshee ce trompait quasiment jamais et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos mais il restait tout de même impassible devant les adolescents en leurs disant que tout irait bien et qu'il ne risquait rien chez Derek.

Les ados s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la propriété, tous sauf Lydia qui restait ainsi a fixer Peter sans vraiment le regarder, comme si elle sentait autre chose.

- Je sort ! _Lança Derek d'un ton plat, comme d'habitude._

Toujours vêtu d'une simple serviette Peter s'approcha de Lydia, son odeur sentait la mangue, ce parfum était enivrant et montait légèrement a la tête de la jeune fille qui gardait son regard horrifié.

- Lydia, je sais que tu crois sentir des choses mais je vais bien, tu peux partir.

- Je...ne...me...trompe...jamais Peter.

- Et quand bien même ça arriverait, tu crois que toi et ta bande de copains pourront y faire quelque chose ? Pitié, vous êtes tous des gamins. _Lança-t-il d'un ton réprobateur_

Le loup sentait le cœur de Lydia qui s'emballait suite a ses paroles, il l'avait blessée probablement, ce disait-il puis il l'a laissa dans le salon tandis qu'il s'habillait, une fois revenu elle était partie.

…...

Lydia s'engouffra dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, il faisait sombre, elle ne distinguait presque pas le paysage, elle sentait que quelque chose de mal allait ce produire, comme tout les jours depuis presque deux semaines a présent.

Elle sentait cette odeur de mangue, _son_ odeur a _lui _puis continua son chemin en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans les ténèbres ce rapprochant ainsi de cette fameuse odeur qui l'obnubilait tant. Puis elle le voit lui, Peter ce tenait devant elle les mains couvertes de sang, le regard vitreux et pleins de remord, comme a chaque fois elle s'approchait de lui tentant de comprendre d'où viens tout ce sang puis elle put distinguer un corps mais ne vit pas si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme...

La jeune fille ce réveilla en sueur, elle avait encore rêvée de ça mais avec une petite précision supplémentaire, il n'arrivera rien a Peter, c'est lui qui fera du mal a quelqu'un !

Lydia finit par se lever, ce préparer pour aller voir Peter directement, sans même passer par Scott, Stiles ou encore Derek.

Le loup l'a sentie a des kilomètres, il sortit de la propriété avant même que la jeune fille ait eu le temps de frapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Tu compte faire du mal a quelqu'un ? _Lança la jeune fille inquiète_

_- _Je ne crois pas, et quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas. _Dit-il d'un ton las_

- CA ME REGARDE PARCE QUE JE L'AI VU, CA FAIT DEUX PUTAIN DE SEMAINES ! _Lança-t-elle d'une traite laissant ainsi sortir sa nervosité d'un coup._

_- _Lydia calme toi... viens entre tu va mourir de froid dehors.

Le loup ce fit plus souple voyant la détresse de l'adolescente, il lui fit un thé et l'enroula dans une couverture.

- Qu'as tu vu ? Normalement tu ne fait qu'entendre avec ton pouvoir non ?

- Je l'ai vu en rêve, tout les jours, sauf que maintenant ça ce précise... cette nuit il y a eu un nouvel élément.

- Quoi donc ? _Lança-t-il inquiet_

_- _Au départ, je rêvais que je m'engouffrais dans les bois, et puis je tombais sur toi couvert de sang, seulement cette nuit, j'ai sentis une odeur de mangue et tu étais proche d'un corps...

La jeune fille finit par sangloter a n'en plus finir, le loup finit par la prendre dans ses bras en la réchauffant avec la couverture, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Lydia commençais a respirer normalement et son rythme cardiaque repris normalement, elle ce sentait bien, elle ne voulait cependant pas admettre que Peter en était pour quelque chose, mais le loup l'a bien sentit.

- Calme toi, ça va aller... _Lança le loup._Je faisait du mal a un homme ou une femme ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis réveillée avant même d'avoir eu le temps de m'approcher. _Finit elle par lancer le regard fuyant._

Le loup pris le menton de la jeune femme de telle façon a ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Son cœur battait de façon beaucoup trop rapide par rapport a la situation mais il décida de ne pas en faire mention.

- Tu crois que je pourrais faire du mal a quelqu'un ?

- J'ai beau retourner cette vision... ce rêve peu importe dans tout les sens, tu avait du sang partout avec un corps, je veux bien croire que tu as changé mais les faits sont là.

- Au final vous en êtes tous là encore, vous ne me faites pas confiance

- Si je te faisais pas confiance j'aurai dit a Scott que j'étais là, personne ne sait que je suis ici.

Peter écoutait le cœur de la jeune fille et elle ne mentais pas, cependant une émotion étrange le traversait quand il était en sa compagnie, il n'arrivait pas a mettre la main dessus, était-ce de l'agacement, du désir ? Ou tout autre chose ? Il n'en savait rien et ça lui pourrissait littéralement la vie. Lui aussi faisait des rêves étrange avec Lydia mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi sanglant que ceux de la jeune fille. Dans un sens ça le dérangeait fortement de penser a elle de cette façon, elle était tellement jeune.

- Tu peut rester ici quelques jours si tu as peur d'être seule chez toi.

- Comment tu sais que je suis seule ?

- Ta mère est partie en voyage, je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi avec un sac, je me trompe ?

- Non mais... tu faisais quoi devant ma porte ?

**Je te regardais**

**- **Rien de spécial, je me baladais. Derek rentre pas avant quelques jours, tu peux prendre son lit en attendant.

- Merci pour tout Peter...

- Je veux que tu vois que je suis incapable de faire du mal, du moins ce n'est plus le cas. Si tu doute encore tu peux prévenir les autres que tu es ici.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai confiance en mes amis...

Amis, ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, ce n'était peut être pas le mot approprié, elle ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié pour lui, cependant elle enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle, ils ne sont pas normaux pensait-elle, c'est malsain cet homme pourrait être son oncle au moins.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de collectionner les mecs, mais les mecs de son âge au lycée elle fricotait actuellement avec Aiden mais elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, quand elle le voyait son cœur ne s'emballait pas, elle ne ce sentait pas terrifiée a son contact non, tout était normal, a l'exception de Peter. Quand elle était en sa présence tout était différent, rien en dehors d'eux n'existait, son cœur s'emballait et quand elle ne le voyait pas, il lui manquait.

C'était les vacances scolaires, la mère de Lydia dût partir quelques jours pour voir une amie d'enfance qui était très malade laissant la jeune fille seule pendant quinze jours.

Lydia était donc seule avec la raison de son angoisse, mais elle était heureuse d'y être en même temps, tout ces sentiments contradictoire avait le dont de l'énerver. Pour ce calmer elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche, une fois sortie elle vis deux assiettes sur la table du salon et Peter qui préparait le repas.

- T'étais pas obligé. _Lança Lydia_

- Je soigne mon invité quand même, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Lydia s'assit en face de Peter qui servait le repas, ça avait l'air délicieux, il lui avait préparé de magnifiques lasagnes son péché mignon, la jeune fille ce découvrit un appétit certain tout a coup, elle ce sentait bien en sa présence.

Une fois le repas terminé Lydia fit la vaisselle, laissant Peter débarrasser le reste et nettoyer la table, puis il ce colla derrière la jeune fille en posant une main sur son épaule, elle devint comme pétrifiée a son contact, elle stoppa net ce qu'elle faisait sans ce retourner elle laissa tomber une assiette dans l'évier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? _Lança-t-elle inquiète_

- Je vérifie quelque chose._ Chuchota l'ancien alfa._

Il laissa tomber sa main au niveau des hanches de la jeune fille tout en écoutant son rythme cardiaque effrénée, puis l'incita a ce retourner pour lui faire face et ainsi ce noyer dans ses yeux, de son autre main il caressa son visage doucement tout en approchant dangereusement son visage d'elle, sentant son souffle court sur le visage, il sentit qu'elle rata un battement de cœur face a cette proximité étrange entre eux.

- On devrait pas faire ça... _Lança le loup_

Peter partit faire un jogging dans la forêt pour oublier ce petit incident entre lui et Lydia, après tout ce n'est qu'une gamine ce disait-il une gamine qui le fit ce remettre en question totalement, et, ce n'était pas le plus alarmant, pourquoi elle faisait ce rêve étrange de lui couvert de sang ? A dire vrai, il était terrifié, chose dont il n'avait guère l'habitude.

Après avoir ressassé toutes ces pensées flippantes et inutiles il rentre a l'appartement de Derek et remarque que Lydia n'y est pas, il tente de l'appeler sur son portable mais rien n'y fait, il décide finalement de téléphoner a Derek et les autres qui vinrent rapidement au près du loup pour savoir comment elle a pu partir ou pire, ce faire enlever.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé !? _Lança Scott inquiet_

_-_ Je... J'en ai aucune idée, je suis partis 1h a tout casser faire du jogging j'avais besoin d'air...

- Vous vous êtes disputé avant ? _Interrogea Derek_

- Non, pas du tout, et me regarde pas comme ça je lui ai rien fait !

- Je vais essayer de la pister avec son odeur, Derek va me suivre et Stiles va avec Peter faire le tour des environs et Isaac avec Allison vous faites les environs du lycée. _Ordonna Scott_

Scott tentait de ce persuader qu'il pouvait tracer l'odeur de la jeune fille, mais en réalité il ne sentait que l'horrible odeur de mangue de Peter dans la maison, il prit une veste a Lydia et la renifla de toutes ses forces a l'extérieur de la maison.

- Scott, tu es un alfa maintenant, respire et concentre toi, tu va y arriver, je crois en toi. _Finit par dire Derek en voyant le jeune alfa galérer._

Peter avait hérité du plus irritable être de la petite bande : Stiles Stilinski.

Il n'avait jamais vu une personne bavarder autant tout en gesticulant de façon totalement désordonnée, il ce disait a cet instant qu'il allait finir par le tuer si il n'arrêtait pas ça, mais au final il tenait a ce que tout le monde voit qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le monstre qu'il avait pu être par le passé.

Stiles était très chiant, mais il avait un sacré esprit de déduction, et si Lydia ne voulais pas qu'on la retrouve ? Car tout le monde le sait, si elle était en danger elle aurait crié et tout le monde l'aurait senti, Peter le premier, seulement si on le lui en avait empêché ? Même raisonnement, les deux hommes sont au points mort de plus, Peter ne parviens pas a sentir l'odeur de la jeune fille, comme si on avait fait en sorte que personne ne le puisse.

- Tu me rends nerveux Stiles.

Stiles tripotait la ficelle de son pull de façon énergique et ça avait le don d'agacer le loup qui était bien assez stressé comme ça.

- STILES STOP ! Tu me rend nerveux là ! _Hurla Peter de toutes ses forces._

Lydia était dans une pièce sombre et humide, elle n'arrivait pas a bouger ni crier comme dans l'un de ces nombreux cauchemars qui la tourmentait depuis maintenant deux semaines, tout était si réel et pourtant elle croyait rêver.

Isaac et Allison sont aller chercher du renfort du côté de Chris Argent le père de Allison, chasseur de loups-garou depuis des années il pouvait être une grande aide.

Il n'était pas très ravis de devoir sauver _l'une des leurs _bien qu'elle soit différente et ne se transforme pas, il avait une certaine rancœur avec ces _choses _mais pour faire plaisir a sa fille il était prêt a faire n'importe quoi.

- On va pas tourner autour du pot, où a-t-elle été vu la dernière fois ? _Lança doucement Chris_

- Elle était chez Peter et Derek quand elle a disparut, Peter faisait un jogging, quand il est revenu elle n'y était plus. _Indiqua Isaac_

- On va commencer par là, peut être que je verrais des empreintes.

Isaac, Allison et Chris changèrent donc de directions et partirent en direction de la maison de Derek et Peter Hale, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas du tout proche du lycée.

Quand il arrivèrent a l'entrée des bois Isaac sentit une odeur bizarre, comme une odeur de produits chimiques, quelqu'un avait fait disparaître l'odeur de Lydia c'était évident.

C'était un soir d'éclipse lunaire, il fallait faire vite avant que la nuit ne tombe et réduisant a néant les pouvoirs de nos loups les rendant aussi innocent que des petits chiens sans défenses.

Il fallait faire vite.

Chris Argent était pleins de ressources, a peine cinq minutes proche de la maison des Hale et il vît des empreintes, celles des autres amis d'Isaac et Allison, mais aussi des empreintes de loup, je veux dire, de vrais loups et ça c'était très inquiétant.

Peu de loups-garou en étaient capable a vrai dire, la transformation totale est très rare et souvent, une fois que le loup est transformé, sa part d'humanité s'en va totalement et il est très difficile pour la bête de retrouver apparence humaine ou même de ressentir de la culpabilité ou de la compassion pour autrui c'était juste un animal.

Il put distinguer quatre empreintes animales différentes, c'était une meute mais pas seulement, car un animal ne pouvais pas décider de cacher l'odeur de la jeune fille avec des produits chimiques, il y avais forcément quelqu'un avec eux ou parmi eux qui réussissait a reprendre forme humaine ponctuellement, tout était possible.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre dans la forêt, ça n'avait rien de bons, ni pour Lydia, ni pour ses amis et il faisait de plus en plus froid laissant naître un brouillard épais détériorant ainsi la visibilité de tout le monde.

Peter ce sentait si faible et impuissant face a cette situation plus que déroutante, il ne voulait vraiment pas admettre qu'en réalité il était éperdument amoureux de Lydia, cette jeune femme qu'il avait faillit tuer quelques années auparavant, mais qui, -grâce a Stiles- l'avait finalement laissé ce « transformer » au final elle n'était pas devenue un loup-garou elle a eu une sorte de « mutation » très rarissime dans le monde du surnaturel, c'était une _banshee. _

- Peter, une idée m'a traversé l'esprit ! _Reprit Stiles après un long silence pesant._

_- _Parce que ça t'arrive de penser ? _Ironisa Peter au bout du rouleau face a cet adolescent stupide._

_- _Tu étais un Alpha, je veux dire, son Alpha, il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisse la retrouver grâce a tes sens sur-développés ?_ Lança énergiquement l'adolescent._

_- _Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué... JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ALPHA ABRUTIS ! _Hurla l'ancien Alpha._

Ils restèrent ainsi au milieu de la forêt sans bouger, le vent glacial leurs frottait les oreilles ce qui arracha un frisson à l'adolescent.

- Attend une minute... j'ai pu me glisser dans l'esprit de Lydia quand j'ai voulu qu'elle me ressuscite... je peux essayer a nouveau pour voir où elle est... mais ça reviens au même j'étais quand même un Alpha, mort mais un Alpha quand même... Chuchota_ Peter comme pour ce parler a lui-même._

- OUI ! Fait ça ! Et … Et... ET ET ET ET PETER ? _S'impatienta le jeune homme_

- Mais laisse moi le temps d'essayer tête de mule ! T'es pas hyperactif pour rien toi … _finit par dire Peter._

Il ce mis a fermer les yeux, faisant le vide autour de lui en ce concentrant uniquement sur Lydia, en tentant de s'insinuer dans son esprit, il vis une porte qu'il ouvra tout de suite, Lydia était assise sur une chaise regardant le néant devant elle, il n'y avais rien, juste une pièce vide et le néant total devant elle. Peter s'approcha, toucha ses cheveux et chuchota a son oreille.

- Lydia, dit moi où tu es s'il te plaît... _Lança Peter_

_- _P...Peter ? C'est vraiment toi ? _Sanglota la jeune fille_

- Oui, c'est moi, je te cherche, on te cherche tous, tu es blessée ? Tu sais où tu te trouve ? Un indice quelque chose ? _S'impatienta Peter_

_- _C ...Comment tu fait pour me parler alors que tu n'es plus un Alpha ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'y arrive c'est tout, mais essaye de me dire ce que tu sais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je suis plus faible qu'avant depuis que je suis revenu d'entre les morts … _Lança Peter affaibli._

- Je suis... je crois... a la sortie de la forêt... une meute... de vrais loups mais pas seulement... _Tenta d'expliquer Lydia._

_- _De quel côté de la forêt tu as une idée ? Tu te trouve dans une pièce ? Ou dehors ? Qui est leurs chef ? Tu as vu son visage ? _Chuchota Peter au bout de l'évanouissement._

_-_ Gérard... je... Eichen House... Aide moi... je … je crois que je vais mourir... _Lança Lydia a bout de forces._

Peter lâcha prise, c'était trop pour lui, il était vraiment affaiblit depuis sa résurrection, de plus, il n'était plus un Alpha, ce qu'il a su faire releva presque du miracle, mais il était indéniable qu'une connexion avait été faite depuis qu'il a transformé sa promise.

Stiles était planté devant lui, incrédule et attendant les nouvelles qu'avait Peter en sa possession.

- C'est pas bon du tout Stiles, appelle les autres on va a Eichen House ! _S'activa le loup._

Près d'une heure après tout le monde était devant le fameux hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui rappela de mauvais souvenirs a Stiles, lui qui avait été enfermé là bas pour combattre le Nogitsune cet esprit maléfique qui avait pénétré son esprit.

- Quelqu'un sent Lydia ou pas ? _S'impatienta Stiles_

_- _Je la sent, elle est ici... Mais il faut que je vous parle avant de tenter quoi que ce soit...

- Quoi donc ? _Lança Derek_

- J'ai pu pénétrer son esprit, elle m'a parlé de Gérard et d'une meute de loups. _Ce pétrifia Peter_

- Gérard ? Impossible il est mort du cancer l'an dernier... _Lança Alison inquiète._

- Et si c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'on croient ?_ Lança Derek d'un ton accusateur._

- Dans tout les cas, il est dangereux, si il a trompé la mort ça veux dire que c'est peut être lui l'Alpha, et si c'est lui on a du soucis a ce faire... _Finit par dire Peter_

- Les mecs, sérieusement, on a deux Alpha on peut bien battre ce connard ! _Hurla Stiles._

- Et si c'est une meute d'Alpha on fait quoi petit génie ? _Ironisa Derek._

- Ah … j'y avais pas pensé tiens...

- Tu ne pense pas de toute façon. _Finit par dire Derek._

Ils étaient tous là sans bouger tout en réfléchissant a comment rentrer dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans ce faire remarquer.

En réalité ils le savaient, au vu de leurs sens sur-développés ça n'aurait pas pu leurs échapper.

Mais avant même que nos loups ne ce mettent a réagir Peter était déjà là bas, a vrai dire il n'avais pas réfléchis, il a senti Lydia et il n'était plus maître de ce qu'il faisait.

Quand les autres ont remarqué son absence ils ce sont tous jeté dans la gueule du loup.

–-

Gérard était là devant la jeune fille qui le regardait comme si elle avait vu un revenant, il ce tenait là avec des griffes acérés, il était devenu un loup-garou et est devenu visiblement un Alpha.

Quelle ironie du sort ! Un homme qui a passé sa vie a exterminer en masse les loups-garou qui en deviens finalement un. Dans la tradition de sa famille, un chasseur « contaminé » devait mettre fin a ses jours, seulement lui était mourant et il aurait été a tuer jusqu'à son propre fils si ça lui avait valu de survivre.

C'était vraiment la personne la plus mauvaise au monde, toute sa vie il a fait en sorte d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et il l'a eu, comme si il le méritait...

Il avait donc enlevé Lydia car depuis toujours il voulais tuer la meute de Scott et Derek.

Il a tellement galéré, il les a blessés plusieurs fois, mais n'a jamais réussi a les tuer.

Pour rajouter du piment a la situation, il décida de s'approcher de la jeune fille et d'insérer la lame d'un couteau au niveau du bras, car il était évident qu'il avait senti la bande s'approcher de lui.

Cela rendait Peter fou furieux quand il entendit les cris de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt il ce précipita vers elle, une fois arrivé il vis un étrange spectacle, la jeune banshee était ligotée sur une chaise en bois usée visiblement ancienne, elle saignait au niveau des poignets en tentant sûrement de s'échapper mais les liens étaient trop forts.

Sans réfléchir Peter retira le bâillon qui empêchais la jeune fille de parler puis retira la corde qui entourait ses poignets pour la laisser ainsi libre.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Lydia et sans aucune hésitation il l'a pris dans ses bras en la serrant fort, tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal a respirer il desserra son étreinte doucement tout en soupirant de bonheur.

L'éclipse lunaire commençais et les loups sont donc inoffensif pendant 15 minutes, mais ils s'en fichaient ils étaient heureux.

Jusqu'au moment où sorti de nulle part Gérard poignarda Peter dans le dos alors qu'il faisait encore un câlin a sa promise, il n'avais pas vu l'attaque venir et il tomba ainsi a terre ne pouvant cicatriser il luttait pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que l'éclipse soit terminée Lydia pleurait de toutes ses forces, elle posa la tête de Peter sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse être mieux installé et elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse rester en vie assez longtemps pour guérir.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac, Scott, Derek, Stiles et Allison avait bien plus de soucis a régler avec Gérard.

- Ça faisait longtemps les garçons, vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je suis en vie ? Avant de mettre fin a vos vies je vais vous le dire. _Lança __Gérard__ sur de lui._

- Avant de mourir j'ai été mordu par un de vos amis, Deucalion, la tradition familiale veux que si un Argent est mordu il dois mettre fin a sa vie, mais luttant pour survivre j'ai estimé que le code familial était obsolète. Une fois que Deucalion m'a appris ce que j'avais a savoir je m'en suis débarrassé et je suis ainsi devenu un Alpha, plus fort et plus vaillant que vous tous réuni.

Évidemment pendant l'éclipse je suis aussi inoffensif que vous mais je peux quand même vous tuer comme je l'ai fait avec votre ami baignant dans son sang là-bas. Alors, qui veux mourir en premier ? _Interrogea le vieil homme._

- On va te tuer. _Bouillonnant Derek dans une rage infernale_

Derek était très en colère contre Gérard pour plusieurs raisons, a cause de sa famille il ne restait que Peter pour lui et il était a présent entre la vie et la mort, il n'avait plus de famille Gérard et surtout sa fille Kate les a décimés.

Dans une colère intense il ce posta derrière le vieil homme en immobilisant ses bras de sorte a ce qu'il lâche son couteau et sois a sa merci.

- Derek ne fait pas ça ! _Hurla Scott_

- Et pourquoi pas ? Peter s'en sortira peut être pas et si on le laisse en vie il va tous nous tuer, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Le jeune Alpha avait beau réfléchir, Derek avais raison, mais il était totalement contre ôter la vie a quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était méchant.

Il n'y avais pas plus pur que Scott McCall, il a toujours tout mis en ordre pour le bien-être de ses amis et de sa famille. Il n'a pas toujours été le fils idéal, l'ami idéal ou encore le petit ami idéal mais il a toujours fait ce qui était bon pour eux quel qu'en sois le prix. Alors il pris une décision radicale.

- Laisse moi le tuer. _Lança Scott_

- T'es barge ou quoi ? _S'interposa Stiles_

- Il vous a fait du mal a tous, je suis l'alpha, je dois tout faire pour protéger mes amis c'est a moi de le faire.

- Si tu fait ça tu ne sera plus un véritable alpha au cœur pur c'est ça que tu veux ? _Insista Derek_

- Peu importe le prix, cette tâche me reviens, si j'avais été un bon ami et un bon alpha Peter ne serais pas a terre et personne aurait enlevé Lydia pour nous atteindre, tout est ma faute. _Ce résigna Scott_

Derek n'insista pas plus longtemps il voyais dans les yeux de l'alpha que sa décision était irrévocable pendant qu'il maintenait Gérard, Scott s'approcha d'eux doucement, pris la tête de ce dernier entre ses mains puis lui brisa la nuque sans aucune pitié pour ce personnage.

–-

Lydia maintenait toujours la tête de Peter entre ses mains en pleurant, elle sentait tout son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, pas lui, pas maintenant, elle avait tant de choses a lui dire, des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre avant.

- Peter.. reste avec moi, t'endort surtout pas. _Sanglota la jeune fille_

- T..t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. _Balbutia le blessé._

_-_ Ne dit pas ça, ça ne me fait pas plaisir du tout.

- Après tout, je mérite peut être de mourir maintenant, j'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour te sauver, tu est sauve a présent j'ai terminé ma mission. _Lança Peter en un dernier soupir._

- Peter... Peter reste avec moi ! _Hurla la banshee de toutes ses forces._

L'éclipse lunaire venait de ce terminer, Lydia posa ses lèvres sur celles de Peter, comme pour lui avouer ses sentiments et se l'avouer a elle-même, elle finit par poser ses mains sur le torse du loup en s'allongeant près de lui, ses amis sont parti a l'extérieur pour la laisser tranquille pendant ce moment intime.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le serra de toutes ses forces comme un ours en peluche comme pour ce réveiller d'un cauchemar, elle ne voulais pas, pas comme ça il ne pouvais mourir aussi bêtement.

Elle restait ainsi dans ses bras de longues minutes en pleurant, en hurlant, en l'embrassant quand soudain, elle sentit une pression sur sa tête pour la maintenir pendant ce baiser, la bouche entre ouverte elle sentis la langue de Peter s'entremêler avec la sienne ne faisant qu'un.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle trouva un Peter en voie de guérison, les yeux brillant et pleins d'amour pour elle. Il ce leva et pris la banshee dans ses bras, pour humer son odeur et l'embrasser dans le cou, il était amoureux d'elle.

- Je t'aime Lydia...

**FIN**


End file.
